User talk:EpicGusher
Rules Do not swear, yell or be mean or you won't get a good reply! After sending your message, sign or add 4 ~'s after it. Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Nate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Robotman32 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) I prefer the novels too. Definetly.Bovina96 23:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Hmmm... I think the pages are cheesy (as said on your profile)because since this is a Big Nate wiki, there are Cheese Doodle stains on the pages. Wait, that's a cheesy joke. 03:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Spiked Mines Hi, What exactly do you mean when you say "good with pictures?" 19:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Spiked Mines Hi, I took a photo just now of a big Nate book, and it didn't look too bad, so I guess im pretty ok/good with photos, why?--Spiked Mines 19:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure, no problem, I'll help you add some photos. Where do you want me to get started?-- 19:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ^^^^^^ that was me when I was logged out--Spiked Mines 19:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I finished taking the photos. For the duplicates (the ones I took and the same one on the site that you took), do you want me to remove yours, or leave it and add mine with it?Spiked Mines 21:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments! Unfortunatly for the wiki, I currently have other hinges to to for today, so I'll have to put up the rest of the pictures tomorrow!--Spiked Mines 00:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds cool. And I do not know the admin Blackmonkey.--Spiked Mines 20:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know I'm donw with the photosSpiked Mines 20:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm ready--Spiked Mines 20:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I have finished uploading the 2nd batch of photos.Spiked Mines 16:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm done uploading the 3rd batch of photosSpiked Mines 22:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, and wow I TOTALLY forgot about Glenn Swenson.--Spiked Mines 23:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm done again, and hopefully I didn't miss anything this timeSpiked Mines 01:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 100+ pages You can check the list of all pages in the wiki at . As far as I can tell, there are definitely at least 100 pages here. I'm going to keep looking. 16:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't notice. I'll correct your edits if need be. ;) Roryccool2 (talk) 17:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Done.Roryccool2 (talk) 09:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blog: Reply Soon. Hey dude, sorry I wasn't busy on the wiki lately for the past couple of weeks. That's because my family is going on vacation soon, and their forcing me to help them get ready. Also, my camera got banned because my dad hid it from me for the trip. So I can only upload this one picture I found on the Big Nate website onto the Randy page, and that's it. I had a nice time on the wiki though.Spiked Mines (talk) 02:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I changed my name by contacting wikia staff and requesting a name change! Did you want to change your name?Frag Watermelon (talk) 02:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Btw, I can edit pages, just not add pictures; I brought a laptop along to my vacation place.Frag Watermelon (talk) 02:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Uh...You're an admin? Nice job!Frag Watermelon (talk) 02:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh is that from Kirby's Epic Yarn? My bro loves that game!Frag Watermelon (talk) 02:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures Thanks for the compliment! And I don't think I can find a picture of Wink Summers. :/ Sorry. -Superstar247 I'm only sometimes active, but not, like, all the time. Why do you ask?Frag Watermelon (talk) 01:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm still on vacation and I don't have my books with me, but I'll see what I can do.Frag Watermelon (talk) 15:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) hi Customizing Badges Here - 13:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username There is the link for username changing! P.S. Thank you for reverting my profile spam!Frag Watermelon (talk) 18:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) New Member Badge just because Nate talks about Teddy being new in book 1 doesn't mean he's new! sorry about being mean and jumpy for taking over. ~PhineasPhan Thanks! Now how to change the color of your signature... Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I will still be contributing here. However, I work on a bunch of other Wikis, making it hard to help each one in a single day. I work on the: Fossil Fighters Wiki (Rollback), Poptropica Wiki, Fossil Fighters Fan Fic Wiki (Founder), Poptropica Ideas Wiki, ToonTown Wiki, ToonTown Fanon Wiki, Club Penguin Wiki, and a bunch of them which I have barely did anything on, such as Halloween Wiki, where my only 'edits' were the comments where I was entering my Fan Fic Wiki. Therefore I will still contribute here, just not a lot. Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. And by the way, you forgot to add your signature on the last message. And I also have contributed to the DIary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki, although not much. Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the rollback rights! I will definitely try and get more people here! Thanks again! Ps: you encouraged me to be more active, it's just the schoolwork that's holding me back :P--Frag Watermelon (talk) 18:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Contest Hey, EpicGusher, I wanna know; will you be entering the Wikia Halloween Contest? Go to Halloween Wiki, go to Ericmoro's Blog, and go to the contest's post. For a sample, head to my website (Which is the Fossil Fighters Fan Fic Wiki). I'm really used to seeing other Wikis having a changed design for each Holiday, but this one hasn't entered yet. Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I understand. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Official Friend Hello, I'm the Executive Manager at the Poptropica Wiki, your wiki doesn't meet the requirements to become our official friend, thanks, Night Chat Hey Epic :D I finished off night chat, here's a pic for the look. Anywho, if you want me to make any changes to the new chat then leave me a message on my talk page :D ♠M18 0♠ 01:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) All done :D Btw, I can also change the sentence that you see when you join chat, the one that says "Welcome To Big Nate Wiki Chat" to something else. Tell me what you think :3 ♠M18 0♠ 23:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC)